Fist of the North Star
by Nausicaa82
Summary: Lorna Dane was happy with her broken home...until a move to Bayville causes her to question her life, her family, her loyalties, and her feelings.


Author's Notes: I don't know what possessed me to write this. I don't own anything about X-Men, Evolution or otherwise, so I present this purely for your enjoyment!  
  
*******************************  
  
"I trust that your preparations are almost complete, Jack?" Simon Wilson leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his palms together. His already dark features twisted into a sinister smile.  
  
"Of course, Simon." Jack Dane reached for his coffee mug before taking another swig. "We've just made settlement on the house in Bayville. We should be all settled in there by the end of next week. I've already enrolled my stepdaughter at the high school as well."  
  
Simon twisted the end of his mustache. "Excellent, Jack. The Friends of Humanity's survival depends on members, like you, who volunteer to spread our message to other areas of the country."  
  
Jack grinned. "I'm glad to do it, Simon." He motioned to the small television perched on the counter. "It was impossible to ignore CNN these past few weeks. The mutant problem has hit Bayville hard. "  
  
". and that's precisely why the Friends of Humanity has chosen Bayville for a new center of operations. We're sure to get more than an adequate amount of support there." Simon stood and put on his coat. "I know it's a far cry from California, but we couldn't have asked a better man to represent our cause!" He looked up as the front door to the house slammed shut.  
  
"Jack, I'm home!" A dull thud was heard before the door to the kitchen flung open. "Jack? You wouldn't believe what happened at school today! Mary Sue Wallace got caught cheating on our math exam and. I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company."  
  
Jack stood. "Simon, I'm sure you remember my late wife's daughter, Lorna. Lorna, this is my boss, Mr. Wilson."  
  
Lorna held out her hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Wilson." She stared after him as Simon ignored her proffered arm and placed a lapel pin into her palm instead, closing her fingers around it.  
  
"Wear this with pride when you move to Bayville, Miss Dane." He turned to Jack and tipped his hat. "Your country thanks you for uprooting your life, Jack."  
  
As Simon and Jack left, Lorna turned her attention to the pin in her hand. 'What is this?' she thought to herself. Turning the pin over in her hand, her face blanched to match the roots of her platinum hair and the pin clattered to the floor. Lorna sank into a chair and shook her head. "Jack's involved with the Friends of Humanity?"  
  
*******************************  
  
"Yeah and then, get this, Scott, I hit this totally awesome curl and rode it all the way to shore! The judges didn't even have a clue how to score it, it was so great!" Alex Summers' face lit up as he described his day to his older brother, complete with hand motions.  
  
Scott Summers laughed on the other end of the video feed and shook his head. "Alex, I think you'll still be surfing when you're 90 years old." He frowned as Alex's face fell. "What's the matter?"  
  
Alex sighed and held his left hand up to the camera. "THIS is what's the matter, Scott!"  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
Alex slammed his fist on the computer keyboard in front of him. "I hate this! My hands burn more and more each day." Alex sighed. "I can hardly stand it anymore and its becoming harder and harder to hide. You have no idea what it's like."  
  
Scott's smile faded. "I have more idea that you'll realize." He motioned to the ruby quartz glasses. "The Professor's offer still stands, Alex. If you ever feel you're ready to join us, we'll have a room ready for you."  
  
Alex rubbed his hands together, wincing. "I think I may just have to take you up on that, bro."  
  
*******************************  
  
Lorna could hardly believe that a week had passed since she and her stepfather had moved to New York. It had taken nearly that long for the small family to settle into their new rancher less than a block away from the high school. It only took Lorna 10 minutes to walk to the main entrance. She sighed and brushed her blond bangs off of her face. Shouldering her backpack, she made her way into the building. Upon entering the school, Lorna could almost immediately determine that Bayville High would be very different from her old school in Sacramento.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the cramped hallways and overpopulation of the student body. Squinting in the unnatural fluorescent lights, Lorna found it impossible to distinguish the main office from the other classrooms. Determined not to single herself out on her first day, Lorna did not want to interrupt the various conversations around her to ask for directions. Further down the hall, she spotted a group of 3 students who were seemingly ignored by the remainder of the student body. She approached cautiously and tapped the only girl of the group on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, excuse me? I'm trying to find the principal's office. I need to pick up my schedule and all of these doors look the same to me!" Lorna smiled and shifted the weight of her backpack to her other shoulder.  
  
The girl's face lit up. "Sure! It's, like, right over here! Hold on one sec, and I'll take you over." She turned to the two boys with her. "Kurt, Evan, I'll totally be right back." She began to lead Lorna down the hall. "I'm Kitty Pryde. I was freshman class president." The brunette arched an eyebrow expectantly at Lorna.  
  
Lorna grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Lorna Dane, a new freshman transfer."  
  
Kitty stopped in front of a large grey door. "Well, here we are, Lorna. Welcome to Bayville!" She grinned. "I know how tough it can be to start at a new school, so if you want to sit with us at lunch, you'll be able to find us no problem."  
  
Lorna began to open the door but paused. "You're not class president anymore?"  
  
Kitty's face fell as she caught sight of a badge pinned to Lorna's backpack. "It's something I'd rather not talk about, but you'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." She pointed to Lorna's pin. "Friends of Humanity?"  
  
Lorna's shoulders sagged visibly. "Yeah, it's some anti-mutant group out in California. My stepfather works for them. They're trying to start a chapter out here in Bayville because of all the mutant trouble you've been having lately. If you'd like some more information, I'd be happy to bring some pamphlets and brochures in for you tomorrow."  
  
Kitty frowned. "I'm, like, gonna be really late for geometry if I don't get going. I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
Lorna nodded and opened the door. "I may just take you up on that lunch offer, too." She turned around to face a very crowded hallway. She couldn't help but feel that Kitty had just melted into the mass of humanity a little too quickly than was normal.  
  
Shaking the thought out of her head, Lorna turned to find herself looking into a very spacious office. Seeing that there was another student waiting for the principal, Lorna approached the secretary's desk.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" An elderly woman with short brown hair peered at her through what Lorna determined was the most hideous pair of red cat's-eye glasses.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Principal Kelly. Today's my first day and I wanted to pick up my roster." Lorna's stomach fluttered with nervousness. She never considered herself very good with new situations.  
  
"Name?" The secretary's monotone voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Lorna Dane. I just transferred from Saint Bernadette's in Sacramento."  
  
"Have a seat. Mr. Kelly will be with you as soon as he can." The woman returned to her keyboard.  
  
Lorna stood on her toes. "Um, miss? Will I be able to have a hall pass in case I miss the beginning of class? The bell's gonna ring any second. "  
  
"Mr. Kelly will be with you as soon as possible."  
  
Lorna sighed and sat next to the boy who was already waiting. "I guess we'll be here a while, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, seriously. I've been here since 7:30." The boy rubbed his hands together, and Lorna couldn't help but notice the wince of pain that played across his tanned features.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He looked at her confusedly. "What're you talking abou. oh, my hands?" Lorna nodded in response. He glanced around the room before answering. "They. I get muscle spasms. It happens all the time."  
  
Lorna's eyes softened. "You should get tested for carpal tonal. My mother had it. She used to have to wear a brace all the time, but it really helped with it. I used to give her hand massages all the time, if you want, I could. " Lorna gasped and grasped at her head.  
  
"Hey, now it's my turn to be concerned." The boy got out of his chair to kneel in front of Lorna who was now doubled over in pain. "Lorna?"  
  
Lorna's green eyes widened in shock and began to tear. Her limbs felt like lead and she had a dull ache pulsing above her eyes. As quickly as the feeling had come over her, it left. She lifted her head to find herself face to face with a pair of blue pools.  
  
"Do you need to go to the nurse?" The boy stood and helped her out of the chair.  
  
"No, um, I'm fine, really. Just stress." Lorna squinted as her head began to pound again, but quickly tried to suppress the feeling. "I'm fine. I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Alex Summers." He let go of her hand. "If you're sure.. "  
  
"Miss Dane, Mr. Kelly is available to see you now." The secretary called, oblivious to the scene that had just played out in the waiting room.  
  
Alex's face clouded over. "Of course, they're going to make me late for class and treat me like scum. Maybe I should've stayed in Hawaii."  
  
Lorna frowned. "Just come in with me. All he's got to do is hand out rosters and send us on our way. You were here before me anyway." Lorna grinned as she and Alex entered the principal's office.  
  
Robert Kelly was busy typing a memo to some city officials when the two new transfer students entered his office. He looked up from his computer screen and perched his glasses on his nose. "Ah, yes, Miss Dane. and Mr. Summers, I presume."  
  
"Yes, sir." Alex replied cautiously.  
  
Principal Kelly motioned to the two chairs in front of him. "Sit down, sit down. Here are your schedules. I'm sure you know you've been matriculated as a freshman and sophomore, respectively and you've both made the honors track. I expect you to keep up with all of your schoolwork, and if you have any trouble, Miss Dane, I'm sure your professors will have no problems providing extra help."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." Lorna smiled sweetly, but her face soon faltered when she noticed Alex scowling.  
  
"And you, Mr. Summers. I am certain you and your brother share certain. characteristics. I want to assure you that we have security stationed around the school and are on the lookout for any unusual behavior from you and your friends. The school board is allowing you here on a trial basis only and we wouldn't want to jeopardize their trust, would we Alex?" Principal Kelly leaned over his desk and glared at the boy in front of him who was returning his stony look.  
  
Lorna's mouth dropped in shock. "Mr. Kelly, is that really necessary?"  
  
"You are both excused. Oh, and Miss Dane, please tell your father that I would be honored if the he spoke at our annual career day assembly about his work with the Friends of Humanity. I'm also interested in starting a junior chapter here at the school."  
  
Lorna stood, as if in a daze. Her eyes were beginning to pound again. "Of course, Mr. Kelly." She turned and moved to leave the office. "I'm already late for geometry if you don't mind."  
  
She left the office and almost immediately pushed herself up against the wall and slid down to the floor. She was hardly aware of the door slamming shut behind her and someone kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Lorna, are you sure you don't need to see the nurse? You look a little green. "  
  
Lorna mumbled incoherently. "I'm just feeling a little nervous, is all. just a bit queasy."  
  
An unnaturally warm hand pressed itself against her forehead. "No, I mean you really look green!"  
  
"Your hands are on fire, Alex. " Lorna whispered and shivered as the hand was quickly jerked away from her skin. She felt her body being jostled as she was pulled to her feet.  
  
"I'm going to get you home; you should really be in bed." Alex supported her weight and began to lead her back down the hall towards the school's exit.  
  
She grasped onto him tightly. "I've only got a headache. I always get migraines. It's genetic; my mother used to say my father got them all the time. My hair band is probably too tight." She reached up and fumbled with her hair tie and released it. Her curly shoulder length hair cascaded down her back, with a few emerald tendrils framing her face. As she caught sight of her once-platinum hair, Lorna's body went limp in Alex's arms as she fainted.  
  
"I hope Scott forgives me for hotwiring his car. " Alex Summers shifted the body in his arms and began making his way to the red sports car parked in the back of the parking lot. 


End file.
